


Oliver Wood y su obsesión

by UchihaNaruBK24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Humor, M/M, romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaNaruBK24/pseuds/UchihaNaruBK24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Wood siempre había tenido una para nada discreta fascinación por Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Wood y su obsesión

**Author's Note:**

> Es solo una pequeña idea que no dejaba de comerme la cabeza. Es la primera historia que publico aquí pero no es lo primero que escribo, llevo bastante tiempo en Amor-Yaoi y también tengo una cuenta en FF pero solo he subido tres cositas ahí. 
> 
> Lo que sí acepto es que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Harry Potter XD Soy más de escribir SasuNaru, pareja del anime de Naruto. 
> 
> Aun así espero que les guste. :)

Oliver Wood siempre había tenido una para nada discreta fascinación por Harry Potter. 

El muchacho confiaba plenamente en él, creía en sus habilidades y no se mordía la lengua a la hora de darle un cumplido o dos cada vez que lo veía volar. 

pensaba Oliver en cada entrenamiento, mismos que le daban la oportunidad de contemplar a sus anchas al buscador de Gryffindor con la excusa de estarlo evaluando Los gemelos Weasly se reían de él cuando lo encontraban embobado mirando al mejor amigo de su hermano menor, él los ignoraba, prefería seguir manteniendo los ojos en Harry que iniciar una discusión que no iba a ganar. Oliver era muy consciente de que sus ojos no se podían despegar de la imagen del integrante más joven del equipo Gryffindor. 

¡Y es que no lo podía evitar! 

Harry había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al equipo. Aún recuerda ese día, ese gran día en el que McGonagall pidió hablar con él y se lo presentó. Recuerda claramente cómo sin pensarlo dejó salir de sus labios una observación positiva y descarada al contemplar el pequeño cuerpo de Potter. Estaba seguro que la profesora fue la primera en darse cuenta de aquella obsesiva fijación, incluso antes que él. 

Oliver le debía mucho a ese niño. Gryfindor había mejorado, había tenido grandes oportunidades los últimos dos años y ese, que era su último en Hogwarts, estaba seguro de que lo iban a ganar. ¡Con la Saeta de Fuego era imposible no hacerlo! ¡Menos si era Harry el poseedor de tan grandiosa escoba! Y no… Malfoy no se le podía comparar, ese chiquillo mimado no era nada comparado con su buscador. 

 

El último partido estaba saliendo tal y como lo planearon, Oliver hubiese querido observar a Harry, asegurarse de que estaba bien. El capitán del equipo sudaba frío por el creciente agujero en el pecho que se le creaba al pensar, al considerar en la posibilidad de que los dementores pudiesen entrar de nuevo al campo y hacer caer a su pequeño…. Esa imagen aún le daba pesadillas, había llorado tanto al pensar que Harry pudo haber muerto aquella vez, recuerda que se negó a verlo en un principio, sabía que rompería en llanto y se debía controlar. 

 

No fue hasta que comenzó ese curso cuando entendió, cuando supo lo muy enamorado que estaba de su buscador. Pero él se iba a ir, Oliver estaba cursando su último año y no se podía permitir a esas alturas algo que no sabía si iba a ser tan fuerte como para durar con él lejos de Hogwarts. Así que no fue a verlo, no hasta la siguiente que vez que despertó. Para entonces estuvo más tranquilo y ya ni mencionar decidido a ganar, aquella lucha aun no terminaba, Gryffindor iba a llevarse la copa ese año.

…Y él se llevaría un beso de Harry antes de partir.  
No importaba cómo o cuándo, pero en ese momento, al verlo en la enfermería, Oliver se prometió besarlo, aunque fuese una sola vez. 

Y si ese día ganaban, lo haría frente a toda esa multitud. 

Al recordar esto miró de reojo a Harry, quien pasó rápidamente a su lado concentrado en buscar la pequeña pelota dorada con alas que les daría la victoria, y sonrió. Tenían que ganar no solo por la copa, Oliver necesitaba besar esos labios, así que se dejó de tonterías y se centró en su área, ya no podía seguir dándose el lujo de divagar, estaban a 80-20 a su favor, Harry tenía que apresurarse y atrapar la snitch. 

Y sabía que así iba a ser, Harry Potter nunca lo había decepcionado.  
Iban a ganar.  
Lo iba a besar. 

La persecución entonces comenzó. Malfoy contra Harry, el primero muy cerca de atrapar la snitch, incluso tenía una expresión de triunfo que desde donde estaba Harry se la quiso quitar a golpes. El buscador de las serpientes bajó a toda velocidad, pero el Gryffindor se pegó al palo de la escoba buscando mayor rapidez, Bole, de Slytherin, le lanzó una bludger, pero la esquivó, entonces Harry se echó hacía adelante, soltando las dos manos de la escoba, desviando con un golpe el brazo de Malfoy y… 

-¡Si! – Harry volvió a elevarse con la mano en el aire y el estado gritando de emoción a más no poder. ¡Habían ganado! ¡Gryffindor había ganado la copa! La pequeña pelota dorada estaba en su puño, aleteando desesperadamente entre sus dedos. Harry estaba tan emocionado, tan distraído con la euforia de la multitud, que no lo vio venir. 

E incluso si lo hubiese visto, nunca hubiese creído lo que pasaría después. 

Wood se acercó con rapidez a él, lloraba, sonreía con entusiasmo y nerviosismo, el capitán cogió por el cuello a Harry y sucedió. 

Fred y George aplaudieron y silbaron emocionados a sus espaldas.  
McGonagall sonrió desde su lugar.  
¡Los amigos de Harry no podían creer lo que veían! 

Oliver Wood cumplió.  
Besaba a Harry con desesperación, casi con violencia. Potter no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero después de unos segundos, le correspondió. Silvidos, aplausos, gritos de emoción y abucheos (De los Slytherin, por supuesto) le hicieron bulla al fondo. Todo el equipo estaba feliz de que por fin Oliver se atreviera a hacer algo que desde que cruzó la mirada con Harry, quiso hacer. 

Y aunque no sabía que pasaría al separarse.  
Él se sentía bien, se sentía satisfecho.  
Después de todo se había robado el primer beso de su más grande obsesión.


End file.
